In which Addison turns forty years old
by BadassGenius
Summary: Just a silly happy Addek fanfiction!


**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy  
**Character: **Addison&Derek

**Rating:** PG  
**Status**: Complete (One Shot)  
**Disclaimer:** The characters and the show belong to ABC.

**Author's Note**: This idea came to my mind earlier today while I was studying and I felt the urge to write it down! I'm not used to write happy Addek fics, so I hope you'll like it! I warn you, it's pretty silly. LOL

**In which Addison turns forty years old.**

It was 00.05 of October 13th. Addison went to bed early that night because the day later she would have had a pretty long shift and she wanted to sleep the more she could. She was sleeping peacefully when her bedroom's door opened and some people walked in, singing.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!"

Addison tossed and turned, she opened her eyes and sat up on her bed, surprised.

"Oh my God! You guys are crazy!" Addison said, excited.

Derek and their three little kids had just walked into the room, singing her happy birthday and holding a big chocolate cake with forty pink candles on its top and some presents in their hands.

"Happy Birthday, mommy!" Sierra yelled, jumping on her mother's bed. Sierra Grace Montgomery Shepherd was the youngest person in the family and she was the most adorable three years old little girl ever. Red wavy hair, blue-green eyes and tiny freckles on her nose, Sierra looked like a porcelain doll.

Sierra hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheeks. Addison was caressing her daughter's head when one of the boys jumped on the bed, passing her a big present wrapped with pink wrapping paper.

"Open it, mom!" Trevor Eli said, happily. He was seven years old and he was pretty intelligent for his age. He was interested in science and he told everybody that he wanted to become a surgeon in the future, just like his parents. He loved waiting for them in the hospital's waiting room.

Addison quickly opened the pack and took out a perfume.

"Thank you, Trevor. I love it!" Addison told his son, caressing his blackhead.

Evan Carson, five years old, put five plastic plates and forks on the bed while Derek walked to Addison with the big cake in his hands, forty pink candles were shimmering on its top.

"You have to blow out them all, mommy!" Evan yelled, pointing at the candles. Then he jumped on the bed and immediately sat right next to Addison. "I can help you, if you want" he whispered to his mom's ear.

Addison laughed a little, stroking her son's black wavy hair. Sierra was the only other redhead in the family. Apparently, red hair was a female thing in their family because both the boys had black hair.

Derek and the children started singing again. Addison took a deep breath and blew out all the candle.

The room was full of laughs and joy. Addison had never had such a beautiful birthday and when Derek passed her a slice of cake she thanked him, giving him her brightest smile.

"I love you Addison" he told Addison while kissing her.

"I love you too" she replied, kissing him back.

"The cake is so yummy!" Sierra said with her mouth full.

Both Addison and Derek laughed a little. "Yes, it's delicious" Derek agreed with his daughter "But you know that you can't talk with your mouth full. Next time finish chewing your food first and then talk, okay?"

"Yes, daddy."

Addison then opened all her presents and thanked Derek and the kids for the beautiful surprise.

"It was daddy's idea" Trevor confessed. "He really wanted to do something special for you! I mean, you're forty now!" he couldn't help but laugh.

"Please, don't remind me that I'm getting old, okay?" Addison replied, laughing. "You had such an amazing idea, Derek. I love it, seriously."

"Well, you have this very long shift scheduled for tomorrow and we won't be able to celebrate your birthday properly. So, I thought of celebrating it right tonight. It's already your birthday, after all." Derek told his wife, shrugging his shoulders.

"I didn't see this coming, Derek. Thank you for doing this for me."

"You're my wife, honey" he kissed Addison on her forehead "I'd do anything for you!"

"But mommy!" Evan started, interrupting the romantic moment Addison and Derek were sharing "This was our idea too! We helped daddy with the presents! Sierra decided the color of your shirt, Trevor chose the perfume and I went with daddy to buy your new bag! I… I picked it among tons of other bags!" Evan was so proud of himself for getting his mother a present.

"Come here and hug mommy, children!" Addison announced with a big smile on her face and her arms open. The three kids ran into their mother's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, you guys!" Derek joked "Mom is mine too, okay?"

Then he jumped on the bed and hugged his family. They started laughing and joking with each other. They even threw pillows at each other and Sierra started jumping on the bed, singing cartoons' songs.

That was the best birthday Addison ever had and she really had everything she wanted from life: the best husband in the world, three adorable children and a great career. Honestly speaking, Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery Shepherd's life couldn't have been any better than that.


End file.
